


Her Influence

by BlueMoonWisteria



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blue Moon, Canon Gay Character, Childhood Friends, Delusions, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Conversion, Nina will be hardore gay I swear, Questionable Consent, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Young Love, drunk, flirty Lesbian, fujoshi, hopeless lesbian, straight to gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoonWisteria/pseuds/BlueMoonWisteria
Summary: Soleil’s wholly fed up with Nina’s adoration for male on male fantasies and might just have to get a bit handsy to finally convince her of the superiority of Lesbian romance... But she’s doing that while also trying to convince Nina that her habitual flirting is genuine.





	1. Her Bickering

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of establishment nonsense. Thanks to MinaTheGoddessOfKawaii for fixing up some problematic bits.

“David please, I’m being serious-“ “No, this has got to be some kinda crazy nonsense there's-"

I let out a long, dreamy sigh. This was getting really good. Things were heating up between the two guards at the edge of the castle. One was named David, I knew that for sure, but his future lover’s name had escaped me completely. I couldn’t quite make out what they were saying, so I was instead creating my idea of their conversation, speaking out loud while I scribbled into my newest diary to document what was happening.

"There's what? No way of this being possible? We don't have to let anyone know, you know I'm good with secrets, David." "It's not about that, I just-"

"Yeah I really don't get what the fun of this is, I don't even really do this for girls, I mean, this just doesn't feel that fun or anything..." Soleil interrupted my murmurs and placed her iron grip on my wrist.

"Shut up, Soleil." I muttered it in a harsh manner. She deserved it and she knew it. Soleil wasn't even supposed to be out here with me after all.

What was going on was, this crazy redhead had followed me all the way to this rooftop hiding spot, on the sturdy roof of the castle's blacksmith. I always sat up there because the smithy was always extra noisy so nobody I was spying on could overhear me and Soleil chatting. That had become a huge issue about a week ago when Soleil first began following me to my hiding spots. I perched myself up in a tree and she followed me up, we were so loud that the guys I was spying on left. I started yelling at Soleil and I guess I was moving too much, because in an all too unflattering manner, the damned branch gave up on us! We made this huge commotion and even had to be taken to Elise to get healed up; Soleil landed on her leg and on MY arm. We were all fine in minutes but my hand was still unsteady even a whole week later. I wasn't allowed to be on the battlefield. I couldn't write with it all too well, let alone shoot an arrow.

Soleil’s gloved hand was keeping me from moving my lead stylus. I was in the middle of documenting a cute line when she had chosen to interrupt me and I didn't want to lose that wondrous thought. Soleil frustrated the hell out of me, always ruining my mood when things started to heat up between the guys I was spying on. She was extremely nosy too, lately. For the daughter of a couple notorious anti-people people, she was sure damned interested in others' affairs. 

I turned my head to the right, lifting my chin to meet her gaze. 

“...and let go of my arm already, before I plunge this lead into-“

“Okay okay but give writing a break for just a second, willya?” Soleil interrupted me once again… like she always did. She loved interrupting people that don’t give her the time of the day. “We’ve been just watching guys forever now, I think it’s about time we get some cute-girl watching going on, don’t ya think?” She was wearing her perpetual, toothy school-girl grin as always.

I gave a bit of a snarl, it was unflattering but rolling my eyes would’ve gotten her upset. Basically, what was going on was that Soleil believed, with all of her brilliance, that the best way to convince me of the superiority of girls was to indulge in guys enough to the point where I OWED HER for having taken an interest in my hobby. She was being a pain in the ass as always, though I’ll admit the idea was amusing, in a way.

Soleil giggled and shook her head at me. “Come on, it’ll be fun, last time you didn’t even give it a chance.” She was lying, or at least just telling how she had seen it.

“I did give ‘em a chance, sheesh. Like I said before, I’m just not into that sort of thing, okay?” She finally let go of my arm and instead let out a disappointed sigh. I didn’t really know what she was expecting.

“Alright, how about this-“ She tried to speak, but I raised my hand up, holding the stylus up against her lips to get her to be quiet for a moment.

“Shh” I gestured with the stylus to direct Soleil’s attention to the roof we were upon. She looked down with me. The hoopla of iron on iron had ceased, costing us the noisy cover we needed to mask our chatter. 

“Let’s get out of here” Soleil suggested. I narrowed my eyes and tilted my head to the left a bit, inquiring as to what she intended to do. “Let’s sneak out into... Let’s see... Cyrkensia, there’s a restaurant- I’ll pay for ya and- It’ll be perfect and-“ Soleil was so excited she wouldn’t stop to breath, and once she was amped up like that there was no use in dismissing her.

I relented and gave her a nod just so she’d be quiet. I jammed the stylus and diary into the shoulder bag I was wearing. We both stood up and headed down the other side of the roof before hopping down onto the ground so we could make our way out of the Astral Plane. When I hopped onto the ground, Soleil couldn’t help getting pumped at how ‘cool’ I looked with my hood fluttering during the fall. Naturally, she tried to do a flourish when she hopped down. That idiot nearly broke her neck.


	2. Her Whimsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soleil’s decided to take Nina to an expensive restaurant, but all they do is get drunk before heading for the streets. Soleil’s persistent in trying to buy something for herself and Nina.

Soleil and I were sitting across from each other in some lavishly decorated restaurant. L’Étoile. If I myself weren’t a thief, I likely would have wondered about the absence thereof. We were completely out of place, Soleil with her unkempt crimson hair tumbling down the back of her sweat soaked mercenary coat and me with my...it’s an easy picture to paint.

The table we were seated at had fancy utensils, a bouquet of white flowers I didn’t recognize- Soleil called them Dittanies and Gardenias, crystal-looking wine glasses and swan-shaped napkins. We could’ve funded Corrin’s army if I could’ve taken just half of the stuff there, but Soleil kicked me under the table each time I tried to sneak one of the spoons into my pocket. She really was the worst. 

“So uh, what’ve you been up to?” Soleil finally spoke up, lowering the menu sheet she was holding. My eyes glimpsed over the options one last time before I gave up on deciding so I could respond to this girl’s stupid question. I didn’t bother looking at the food options.

“Are you seriously gonna play this game with me? You’ve been tailing me by a metre all week long, and that’s all I know for certain.” I was starting to tap my foot impatiently. 

“You make it sound like I’m a criminal.”

“Well y’know how they say it takes one to know one“ I crossed my arms over my chest. 

“I didn’t mean anything wrong!”

“Oh cut it out your with cloak-and-dagger crap already, Soleil, if you’ve got something to say to me just spit it out for Shanty Pete’s sake!” She was really getting on my nerves, but she kept playing dumb. Then again, she was an idiot.

“Mother said it’s pronounced Sah-Kay in Hoshi-“ I interrupted her by stabbing one of the knives through the tablecloth and into the wooden table. That really shut her up. You could’ve sworn she’d seen a ghost.

“That’s enough, Soleil! Gods- Fine I’ll spill it. What have I been up to? Oh I dunno, just trying to make the most of not being able to fight for the time being, but guess who’s not letting me do the _one_ thing I damned well enjoy?” I couldn’t help raising my voice, but Soleil let out a soft shushing sound. I glanced around at some of the other customers. They were all women.

“Kick it down a notch, lets get some drinks and talk this over but a bit quieter okay?” She was being a good friend, trying to get me to cool off and all, I'll admit, but I'm not gonna just pretend she hasn't just been ruining my whole damned week. I let out a hefty sigh and nodded.

Soleil waved over the waiter for us and requested a bottle of red wine. Once the waiter took Soleil’s order of wine he left us to our devices to fetch the bottle. I cocked an eyebrow and Soleil responded with a giggle. “Imagine how cute we'll look drinking wine,” she chirped. I was sure the poor girl had never drank before... Her parents were fairly strict, especially compared to my own. My mother, a woman who could level all of Nohr with just a battle cry, damn well bought me a beer on my birthday when I reached ‘marriage age.’ Mother was seriously the worst sometimes. Soleil continued: “we'll be like real, mature adults, like Lady Camilla!”

I rolled my eyes at her. I couldn't help it. “I can't believe you're seriously using formalities...and for Camilla of all people." 

“Well mother does, so I just figured...it would only be right to call her that.”

She was older than me, apparently, but she certainly did not act the part. I mean, we’re both only about sixteen yet still she sounded so youthful it hurt. I shook my head at her.

The waiter returned. Soleil and I both moved our glasses towards the side of the table. Soleil was nearly bouncing out of her seat. The waiter gave us both a quizzical look but poured us our drinks nevertheless. Soleil was embarrassing the crap out of me. What else is new? We didn’t talk for a bit, simply taking sips of our wine as I tapped one of the forks against the empty space before me. Once we finished the bottle, we just leaned back in our seats and tried to hold our liquor and sanity.

Both of us had been quiet for a while. When Soleil finally broke the silence, I didn’t stop her. “You know, you really are the damned cutest little kitten I’ve ever met, straight up beautiful honestly." I blinked at her in confusion. I did not really know how to respond to that.

“Shut up already. Everyone can hear you, dumbass!” Soleil recoiled, A dozen eyes fell upon me. I swear I was whispering. “Besides, I could say the same of you.” Corny words spilled out of my mouth before I could think twice. I bit my lip for a second. “Sorry, that was.. harsh..” I lacked a reason to apologize, but my mother once mentioned I got a real soft when I drank. I don’t really know what I was doing.

Eventually, Soleil paid for our alcohol. It was a good thing we didn’t eat- the place was way goddamned expensive for such shitty wine. The stuff my dad always brought home was far better…and free. We stumbled our way out of the restaurant and took to the streets of Cyrkensia. It was quite late, the moon had already fixed itself in the sky when we arrived from the Astral Plane, although the way time lagged for the pocket realm meant we could probably spend a night out in the city before enough time would pass for our parents to realize we had left. That and all the money Soleil had earned, both from her generous parents and her own Mercenary affairs, combined with my pocket filled with stolen cutlery, meant we were pretty well off if we wanted to go all out and party in the streets. All Soleil wanted to do, however, was hit the hay. Go figure.

We were mostly silent on our walk through the city. I was slumped against Soleil’s shoulder and she was wobbling just as bad. We’d probably crash onto the ground if Soleil wasn’t propping herself on her scabbard like a walking stick. The girl started getting handsy with me, groping my ass whenever I asked if an inn looked nice enough to stay at. The first time she did, I smacked her clean across the face. She took that proudly. 

We happened upon a small marketplace. It was bustling despite the time, rows and rows of vendors raving of their ’unique’ enterprises. It was naturally, for the most part, comprised of vendors selling jewellery and expensive types of cloth. I’m not fond of jewellery outside of selling stolen diamonds and such…but Soleil seemed to have a newfound interest. 

“Oh this would look just soooo cute on you, Nina! C’mon, get over here..” Soleil grabbed my arm and yanked me close to her side in front of one of the stalls. There was a well built man behind a small table…One that deserved a young apprentice boy… Soleil gave my back a hard smack and held a necklace up high in front of my face with her left hand. She hummed curiously, trying to imagine how it would look on me. 

“Soleil...really, I-I'm not inta that type of shtuff. You should know thaat.” My words were slurred as I reached a hand to push Soleil’s away. She took the hint and leaned over the table, placing the necklace back before inspecting the wares for something else. Something specific. I could tell, even when I was drunk out of my mind, I had enough sense to be able to discern stuff like that. 

“Is there… anything of _our_ crest?” The idiot asked. There was a bizarre anxiety in her voice. The man shook his head. Her phrasing would have raised suspicion of her nationality if she wasn't so clearly intoxicated. Cyrkensians didn’t care, though.

“We’ve got nothing _that_ Nohrian. Sorry kiddo.” The shopkeeper spoke in a gruff voice. It sent shivers down my spine. I would have fainted if a young lad had shown up at his side reporting for duty right then and there.

I raised my hand up to take hold of a fancy golden charm near the front edge of the table. It was shaped like a heart. It was bronze that was painted to look more expensive, you could tell at a glance...but it was still worth more than what Soleil was rummaging through. I pulled it towards my pouch discreetly. The man flashed the hilt of his sword which he carried at his side. I guess my unsteady hands took away the one thing I was good at. He held out a hand towards me, his palm facing the sky as he demanded my cooperation.

“Let me double check that there bag of yours.” he muttered coldly. I pulled my knapsack off over my head and handed it to him. I didn’t want to make a commotion, but I wasn’t happy either. A minute well after Soleil gave up her search for something decent at his table, the man finally returned my bag. “I don’t want to see either of you come back here.” It was simple, we were in a massive port city. That wouldn’t be an issue. I gave him an innocent nod.

“C’mon kitten, I think I saw another good place a few tables down,” Soleil insisted, tugging at the cuff of my left glove so I’d follow her as she began hurrying off on a whim “maybe we’ll find extra cute stuff over there instead!” She was having a bad giggling fit. I guess she was oblivious to the confrontation.

‘A few tables down’ my ass. I followed her all the way along the market’s central street until we, at the end of the street, arrived at this table lined with small, ornately carved, jewellery display boxes. How Soleil saw it from the other was a complete mystery, although I’m willing to bet it was simply a lucky guess.

Soleil was scanning the options while the shopkeeper, some old hag was seated behind the table. She looked too frail to be the craftswoman. It was probably just a collection or something like that. She gave us a kind wave. The long day must’ve exhausted her...she was quiet for a woman that looked like she told children stories of wonder and woe off the top of her head every day.

“Is there anything of… Ooh! These are perfect!” Soleil cried out excitedly, bursting with energy once again. That was pretty damn fast. She lifted two identical bracelets into the air triumphantly. “Woohoo!” She cried out. She’d forgotten they weren’t handouts, I guess. 

I went onto my tiptoes to check them. They looked decent, I suppose. I lowered myself back down and reached into the pouch at Soleil’s waist, withdrawing her small sack of bullions.

“How much, miss?” It was a helpless old woman...We could’ve stolen them, but I’d feel pretty awful. Mother really was right about me. I’m too damned soft.

They were definitely overpriced, but I likely would’ve bargained the wrong way if I tried to get her to go lower. I wasn’t the best with making a deal, and after downing half a bottle of wine, I was better off sealing my lips. Between these bracelets and the booze, we already spent more than I could steal in a day.

I gave the hag my thanks- something I didn’t often do- and we left the market through a small alley between two neighbouring pubs. There was glass everywhere we tried to step, but Soleil didn’t seem to notice. She stopped to turn to me, wearing a soft smile and a bashful blush. I stopped walking as well.

“Give me your hand?” She requested. I guess all of a sudden her bold directness had vanished. I did as she asked and placed my right hand in her grasp. She rolled up the cuff of my glove, exposing my wrist. She brought one of the matching bracelets to my wrist. It was fairly ornate actually, now that I was getting a decent view of it. It looked almost like a supersized silver ring, with Nohr’s crest on the top and lines etched around the outside of the loop that made it look Askran in a way. “Let's slip this on ya, we can match and look extra cute together!” 

I jerked my hand away. “No.” Soleil's expression suggested I killed a cat or something. She was being dramatic, as she always was. She tucked both of the bracelets away with a childish pout. 

We continued on our way down the alleyway. A dour mood hung over us because of how upset I'd made Soleil, I guess. There was something very depressing about the gap Soleil left in your life when she was absent or upset, I'll admit it. She was a ray of sunshine, she really was. I guess her parents were spot on when they named her. Father should've named me “Bitch” or something.

By the time we got to the inn, Soleil flat out refused to respond whenever I'd ask her stuff like “Do you want your own bed?” or “Are ya sure you're fine with sleeping out here tonight?” and I wound up simply getting us a room with a single bed for the night.

We hobbled down the hall to our room and I locked the door. Soleil immediately took to stripping down to nothing. She was always like that, sleeping exclusively in the nude and always making herself a little too cozy when we were hanging out together or on a mission. It wasn't because of me though, she stripped in front of everyone. Her body was always on display, but she didn’t see it that way. Honestly, with the way she saw the world, you had to question if she really was the daughter of the famous, cynical, noble mercenary duo. I envied her confidence in a way. 

All I did was, I removed my boots, gloves, knapsack, belts and hood, placed them on the little chair in the room and slipped under the sheets without a second thought. Soleil was sitting on her side of the bed, removing her headband and choker. She whispered to me “Goodnight, kitten” and I shut my eyes.

 

———————————————————————

 

A chill rippled through my body. I groaned out loud. It felt way too early to wake up. Light was flooding through the window of the room. I tensed up and raised a hand to my forehead to rub it as a headache tortured me. “Damnit…” I groaned and moved my right hand over my eyes as I tried to shield them from the sun. I went to sit up, but Soleil’s arm was extended out over my belly. Did I take my top off before I passed out? I peered down at my cold, bare chest. I shifted my legs discreetly. I wasn’t wearing anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saucy.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I’m hoping to make this dumb gay couple into a decently long tale or whatever... These two really deserve it after all. Hope you guys come along for the ride! 
> 
> Lemme know if there’re any dramatic or goofy requests, I’m all ears to suggestions and tips!


End file.
